Dobby, l'elfe de maison
by fee O
Summary: Peut être qu'un jour, ils finiraient par pouvoir rester 5min ensemble... Un jour... En attendant il allait falloir réfléchir à un nouveau salon... Encore une fois. Pas de pair. fic crack.


**Auteur :** Fée obsidienne

**Disclame :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'écrit est à moi ... Dommage !

**Note :** Moi la comparaison m'est venu toute seule quand j'ai re-regardé le film... Reste à savoir si je suis la seule !

* * *

Le film continuait de tourner mais personne ne semblait plus y porter attention. L'ambiance c'était faite soudainement lourde... Tout ça pour une malheureuse phrase... Une phrase qui, en premier lieu ne semblait même pas vouloir être blessante : c'était juste une petite remarque d'enfant qui essayait d'associer tout ce qu'il voyait à la réalité... Mais comme à chaque fois, c'était les petites choses de rien du tout qui semblaient créer des situations rocambolesques quand on parlait de ses individus maléfiques…

Avec ironie, Tsuna, futur chef de la prestigieuse familia Vongola, organisation mafieuse de plus de 400 ans, se dit que, de toute façon, avec ses gardiens, il aurait du savoir que jamais, ô grand jamais, ils ne pourraient s'entendre pour ne serait-se une petite heure et demi d'activité collective... Déjà, se rappela-t-il avec dérision, les rassembler tous dans son salon avait été un vrai parcourt du combattant - il pouvait remercier Reborn pour cette nouvelle idée hautement foireuse - alors les y maintenir au calme – connaissaient-ils seulement ce mot d'ailleurs ?-... Surtout que par gardiens, il entendait ses huit énergumènes, la clique de barge au grand complet : et donc un Hibari et un Mukuro dans toute leur gloire... Une véritable situation suicidaire en soit...

Enfin, s'il avait su que la bombe à retardement qui saccagerait cette soirée n'était pas ces un de ces deux sociopathes préférés...

Il poussa un soupir et regarda Harry Potter se débattre avec une étrange créature, un être de maison s'il avait bien compris, pour qu'il ne relâche pas le gâteau qu'il faisait flotter sur un des invités de son oncle… Puis, il ré-observa les personnes qui l'entourait : s'il s'en tenait à la couleur de plus en plus rouge de son gardien de la tempête, la situation allait rapidement dégénérer et se transformer en combat... Sérieusement, dans un premier temps, pourquoi avaient-ils du regarder ça ? Ah oui, il était bête parfois : Lambo et ses nombreux caprices de diva... A croire que le veau faisait toujours exprès de le mettre lui, pauvre tsunaze dans des situations impossibles à gérer...

Finalement, comme il s'y attendait, le silence « surpris » se fit vite remplacer par une joute verbale violente et grossière de l'argenté, bien vite rejoins par la vachette qui essayait de ne pas perdre la dispute et qui, dans un sens, ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi d'une si violente réaction.

Des bombes de couleurs roses voltigeaient dans tout ses sens, parfois accompagné de bâton de dynamite, le tout ponctué de nombreux cris. Tsuna, pauvre petit boss maltraité par ses gardiens, se pinça l'arête du nez, et se dit avec ironie que la situation pourrait être pire : après tout, seul deux des brutes qui lui servaient d'amis se bâtaient ! Un frisson le traversa, il préférait ignorer ce que pourrait donner ces huit personnes entrain de se battre dans son salon.

Cependant, il était tsunaze et le resterait, et c'est bien connu : il avait toujours eu une chance impossible. C'est donc s'en grand étonnement, que quand Hibari sortit son fameux " je vais te mordre à mort " pour avoir atteint le niveau de décibel maximum dans Namimori et qu'un "oya oya" narquois lui répondit, que Tsuna décida que tout cela n'était plus de son ressort.

Demain Reborn pourrait hurler tant qu'il voudrait mais ce soir son niveau de patience avait été dépassé. Il se dirigeait donc vers sa chambre sans un mot et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Vraiment il était urgent que ses gardiens grandissent un peu parce que c'était vraiment l'enfer... Rien qu'à savoir l'entrainement qu'il écoperait pour ne pas avoir su maintenir ses gardiens lui faisait froid dans le dos. Dans un denier soupir, Tsuna de dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir parce qu'un peu de repos, avant sa fin prochaine, ne lui ferait pas de mal...

Par l'enfer, quand il réfléchissait, cette situation lui semblait tout bonnement ridicule. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse phrase, pour une fois sorti sans méchanceté... D'une petite exclamation d'enfant fière d'avoir compris quelques choses…

Sa vie était maudite.

Et son salon détruit dans un avenir proche.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers et essaya de faire abstraction du bruit qui lui parvenait du rez-de-chaussée, seul la phrase fautive revenait sans cesse dans son esprit...

« Regardez, regardez ! Dobby on dirait la tête de poulpe quand elle a fait une connerie ! »

* * *

Ta-dam, fic fait en une demi-heure top chrono est plein matage de Harry. Je m'excuse pour les fautes ( parce qu'il doit en rester... - ).

Enfin, j'espère que la fic vous aura au moins fait sourire ! Review ? :D


End file.
